


True Bliss

by Alexander_Slamilton



Series: Snapshots in Time and Space [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Fluffity fluff fluff FLUFF, M/M, Wow, can u believe it, i cant, not even a drop of angst, so much fluff its gross, there's a proper kiss in it, this one's a little bit suggestive though, what, who'd have thought, you're gonna get cavities from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled in his place in his love’s arms, this was truly bliss, truly home to him. He was happy. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Bliss

His feet dangled in the cool pool of water. His head was tipped back, enjoying the soft rays of Coruscant’s sun. His emotions were, for once, stable and the way his face seemed almost wrinkle free made this fact known. He had come back from sparring not ten minutes earlier; he wasn’t in the mood to meditate, his communion with the force, now was entirely unconscious.Birds flitted above him, in and out of the branches that stretched their limbs in to the middle above the pool. Bugs glowed in the tranquil light, humming about his ears, though he was not inclined to life a hand to wave them away, so consumed in his thoughts he was.

 

In his mind’s eye, he was devoured by green eyes. His heart, his soul, his very essence were taken by them. He could not, no matter how hard he tried, think about anything else. Long brown hair flitted in and out of every thought. Hard muscles, honed through the years were omnipresent in his head. They had agreed to meet there, by the pool, his favourite place in the temple. 

 

Hands firm and warm came around his shoulders, pulling him back into a strong grasp, until he was held in a comfortable embrace. He leant in to the touch, as the hands skimmed over the lines of his body, touching in a way that spoke of reverence and love. Soft, innocent touches ran along curves and hard lines alike. He felt like he was dreaming and waking all at once. Simultaneously dying and being brought to life. He sighed and was at home. 

 

His body sang with contentment and love, being held there as legs came to encircle his, knees rested on his hips as the hands continued with their exploration. A mouth roamed freely on his neck, coming to rest in the joint between his shoulder. His hands joined in the touch, finding thighs beneath them, they rubbed the no doubt tired muscles. He could almost hear the non verbal _relax, love_ that each touch contained. He smiled, though his other could not see it, and turned his head to kiss the skin he so longed to touch. He soul sang with the rightness of it. His hand cupped the back of Qui-Gon’s head, fingers tangling in his hair, twining the long strands between them. He could feel Qui-Gon’s smile against his lips, as one of the large hands rested on his hip, the other on his cheek, stroking his cheekbone. Qui-Gon’s lips were slightly chapped, but they were warm and they felt like fire against his. 

 

There, by the pool, with the birds above them, they were ensconced in love and light. And, if they stayed there till the sun was well below the horizon and the stars came out, then nobody was around to criticise them. Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled in his place in his love’s arms, this was truly bliss, truly home to him. He was _happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how I did? I'm not lying when I say comments validate everything for me tbh... Also kudos, but if you're reading this I assume you made it to the end which is complement enough ty ty.


End file.
